nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Human Element
Human Element is a short fanfiction, serving as the prologue of Tribellium's upcoming Amnesia Later: The Birth (Part 1). It was written by Tribellium. Story On the cold October 2010, a historical Japanese island, Kareki were become one of the most visited island for tourists, and Kareki were notable for it's kind villagers. However, as many days passes, on the night of October 30, a huge hurricane along with earthquake shakes Kareki Island, which the hurricane were wiped off the villagers of Kareki. Later on, a group of Japanese soldiers was sent to Kareki Island to escort the surviving villagers on Kareki Island, which a source believes the villagers using an abandoned underground mining base as a shelter. The four of them, Tatsuya Hiroshiya, Shinotsuki Kunieda, Koji Mizuki and Shiruichi Takuya were camped in a forest, full of trees with bright green color. "So uh, about the mission we got. Shiru-san, you sure if this guy have a correct information?" said Shinotsuki "What, this is clearly a true information in my opinion. I just thinking about the mission, rather than the information is true or not. Well, I think I gotta find some more woods. I'll be right back." said Shiruichi, after that, he walks away to the deep forests. As the group later continues to discuss about the mission, Shiruichi later shouts "Guys! I think I found something here!" shout Shiruichi The group later ran to Shiruichi's location, and finally founded the entrance to the underground mining base. "Well, this seems like the gate to the underground mining base. Get in?" said Koji "Sure." said Tatsuya and Shinotsuki One of them later gets in, which followed with the other members of the group. "Hey, what about the wooden logs you actually want to search?" said Tatsuya "Shit bro, does it look like I had a cutting axe?" said Shiruichi "Well, I'm just asking." said Tatsuya The two of them, Tatsuya and Shiruichi later gets into the mining base, and the group later slowly going deep into the mining base. Later, a noise was heard in the infirmary. "The fuck is that?" said Shinotsuki "Wait, I'll go check. Seems like the noise came from the infirmary." said Koji Koji later heads to the infirmary, with only M1911 on his hand. "Anyone there? Say something!" said Koji, which later he throws a flare After Koji throws his flare, suddenly, someone dressed in the Imperial samurai uniform appears. Koji, among with the group, suddenly shocked and aims their weapon at the person. "Who are you?" said Koji The person in the Imperial samurai uniform didn't response to Koji's question, afterwards, the samurai draws his sword and slashes his sword to Koji, but Koji managed to dodge. "Holy fuck, let's get the hell out of here!" shout Koji The group with Koji later ran to the operating room, and hides there. Shinotsuki later slowly opens the door, peeking the outside of the operating room. Later, the samurai slowly walks through the hallway. "Oh my freaking god!" shout Shinotsuki in a lower tone of voice. Shiruichi later founded a flamethrower underneath the surgical mattress, which this gave him an idea that the samurai could get burned if someone using the flamethrower. Shiruichi later ran silently to Shinotsuki and gave Shinotsuki the flamethrower. Shinotsuki later gets out and whistles to the samurai. The samurai later glanced to Shinotsuki, he later emerges to Shinotsuki and were about to swing his sword. Shinotsuki later fires the flamethrower, but the samurai were completely invulnerable by the fire, only blinded by the fire. "Oh great, this didn't work!" said Shinotsuki while throwing his flamethrower away. He later ran away, but a hand suddenly appears in the sandy floor, which this makes him stumbled. Leaving Shinotsuki no choice, he armed his grenade. "You're coming with me, bro" said Shinotsuki while holding the armed grenade The grenade later explodes, killing Shinotsuki and the samurai. "The hell is that explosion?!" shout Tatsuya The group later emerged from the operating room, and ran to the source of explosion. They arrived at the location, but what they found, is the exploded body of Shinotsuki. "Oh my---" said Shiruichi, which later throws up. The other members of the group were turned speechless after seeing Shinotsuki's body. Suddenly, a man emerges from a nearby locker, who were seemingly an Indonesian soldier "Freeze!" shout the man "Oh my go--, Wait, FRIENDLY!" said Tatsuya "FRIENDLY!" shout Koji and Shiruichi The man later puts down his M1911 which in shock after seeing Koji, Shiruichi and Tatsuya were actually soldiers. "Who are you four?" asked the man "I-I'm Tatsuya Hiroshiya and these two are Koji and Shiruichi. We're sent to this mining base to evacuate survivors of Kareki Island incident here." said Tatsuya The man were kept silent and walks away. (''More coming soon!) '' Category:Tribellium's Fanfictions Category:Amnesia Later: The Birth Category:Fan Fictions